Yaoi it up 2
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: The summer vacation Flynn has been waiting to spend with Deuce,but what happens when someone tries to take Flynn away from Deuce
1. Chapter 1

_BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ_

Flynn moaned at the sound of his phone vibrating. He had just been woken up on the first day of summer vacation. He reached over to his dresser and unlocked his phone. When he saw that Deuce had text him his whole mood changed.

_Good morning my little Flynn. Don't want you sleeping in on our first summer vacation together. I'll be over in five minutes._

_PS I have a surprise for you. ;-) _

_Love, Deuce_

Flynn giggled at the text, but wondered what the surprise could be. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed and did all his morning routines and went downstairs and saw Deuce sitting on the couch talking to Cece. Without hesitation Flynn ran to the couch and hopped in .

"Whoa! You must be happy to see me." Deuce said and Flynn giggled

"Of course I am. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah I am. I also missed those little soft lips." Deuce leaned in and pecked Flynn on the lips earning another giggle from Flynn.

"So what was that surprise for me?" Flynn asked

"Oh yeah. Well how would you like to go on a trip with me and my family to San Diego, California!?"

"Wow! California really!?" Flynn shouted full of joy.

"Yeah. It will be you, me, my uncle Frank, and my cousin." Flynn was full of different feelings right now his summer vacation was starting with a surprise trip to San Diego.

"When do we leave?"

"Actually we leave to more of morning so you can stay a night over at my house. So you better start packing." As soon as Deuce said that Flynn ran up to his room and quickly threw almost all his things in his suitcase and ran back downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready lets go already! Bye Cece bye mom!" Flynn said as he pushed Deuce out the door.

* * *

><p>As they entered Deuce's house was soon met with a hug from Mrs. Martinez and someone standing behind her.<p>

"Oh Flynn it's good to see you again. Are you excited about your trip?"

"I sure am. Who's that behind you?"

"This is my cousin, Mark." Deuce said. Mark was the same height as Deuce but his hair was a bit longer. He had a tan just like Deuce and he had a strong chin and blue eyes which I assume are contacts and judging by how that v-neck hugged his body he had muscles.

"Hi I'm Flynn." Flynn said as he reached his hand out.

"Hey." He replied and shook Flynn's hand. For some reason hearing his smooth voice sent chills down Flynn's spine.

"You boys better head off to bed. Frank will be here in the morning to pick you guys up." The three of them made their way up to Deuce's room which was where the three of them will be sleeping since the room was so big it has its own couch at the foot of the bed.

"You can set your things over there. I'll be right back." Deuce instructed Flynn as he left. Flynn sat awkwardly, never before sitting alone with Deuce's cousin who he had to admit was kinda cute. He had to kill the awkwardness.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Flynn got up and entered the bathroom in Deuce's room and closed the door, but before he could think to himself the door began to open revealing Mark.

"Um can I help you, Mark?"

"Actually you can." Mark said as he closed the door and pinned Flynn to the wall.

"Um what are you..." Flynn couldn't finish his sentence before Mark pressed their lips together. Flynn had to admit Mark is a good kisser but this was wrong. He began to whimper for him to stop and he soon did.

"You taste sweet my cupcake. What's wrong?"

"Mark you shouldn't be doing this. I'm with Deuce. Why are you even doing this?"

"I've heard a lot about you from Deuce. You're all he talks about so I wanted to see how cute you are for myself. And now I know that I want you now, so keep those lips sweet." Mark said as he left the bathroom. Flynn stood there surprised for a moment before leaving the bathroom. As soon as he entered the room Deuce came back in the room.

"I brought snacks and movies!" Deuce yelled. Flynn was knocked out of his thoughts and put on a smile even though Mark was looking right at him. They stayed up all night watching movies and Flynn trying to keep his distance from Mark. When they finally went to sleep, Flynn slept in the bed with Deuce and Mark slept on the couch.

"Goodnight Flynn and Mark." Deuce said

"Goodnight Deuce and Flynn."

"Goodnight Deuce...and Mark."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon waking up, Flynn realized he was being shaken by Deuce.

"Deuce what is it?" Flynn asked weary

"Change of plans Flynn we're leaving earlier." When Flynn looked at the time he realized it was 11:30 and they went to sleep at 10:00.

" I don't feel like moving." Flynn whined as he lied back down. Deuce sighed.

"No worries I'll carry him." Mark said

"Thanks Mark. I'll take our things to the truck." Mark picked Flynn up bridal style and carried him to the truck.

"You know Flynn. You're even cuter when you're half asleep my cupcake."

"Stop calling me your cupcake." Flynn said in between yawns. Mark set Flynn in the back seat and sat beside him and put Flynn's head on his lap. Flynn was about to protest, but he felt so comfy so he stayed put. Deuce and uncle Frank climbed into the front.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Frank asked with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads and they were off to the airport. When they made it there, they went through all the usual security and boarded the plane. Flynn sat in the middle of Deuce and Mark with Mark on the outside. Halfway through the Deuce had fallen asleep and Flynn had to pee. He went to the bathroom in the plane and was about to lock the door when it was pushed opened by Mark.

"What are you doing." Flynn loudly whispered

"Just about to relieve myself." Mark said while locking the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to see." Mark began to undo his pants, and pull his cock out of his boxers slit. Flynn was shocked for two reason. One, Mark pulled his cock out and two, he was shocked at how big he was. He had to be at least 8 inches.

"Like what you see?" Mark smiled.

"Mark no. I can't do this."

"Come on. It won't bite." Flynn didn't know what made him get on his knees, but the next thing he knows is that he's trying to fit as much as Mark's cock in his mouth.

"Yeah my little cupcake I'm so close." Mark moaned. Before Flynn could stop, Mark moaned loudly and began coming in Flynn's mouth. Flynn's mouth was overflowing with cum because he couldn't swallow fast enough. When Mark finished Flynn's cheeks were puffed out so he swallowed the rest. Mark fastened his pants and handed Flynn a piece of mint gum to vcover up the smell. They both went back to their seats carefully so no one knew they were in there together. When they sat down Deuce had woken up.

"Man this flight is boring, but at least I have you here with me." Deuce leaned over and kissed Flynn."Love that minty taste." Deuce started to play on his phone. Flynn looked over at Mark who smiled and winked. Flynn just sighed to himself and went to sleep.


End file.
